


About buried memories and plants

by Clytia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytia/pseuds/Clytia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun just wants to plant a lemon tree in his garden, until he finds the time capsule box of the house's previous resident which contains a diary inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About buried memories and plants

**Author's Note:**

> This was the fist story that I wrote for the fandom and honestly, I am very embarrassed about it. The smut is so bad, so I decided to give it a try and rewrite it as good as I can. I changed the tenses which came a bit awkward, but oh well, what can I do...

Baekhyun woke up and he knew that it was one of those days that despite being tired from studying all night, he had to do something to get rid of this restless energy that taunts him from time to time. It’s the kind of energy that drives people around him mad, but this time there is no one with him to torment.

Maybe drinking coffee this morning is not a good idea.

It all started with coffee.

When he was five years old, his older brother had the amazing idea to give Baekhyun some coffee for fun. It was supposed to be a prank because their grandmother had her coffee black and bitter but Baekhyun drank it all in one go. Chaos ensured and he felt like dying. His grandmother was of course very mad at both of them. Baekhyun was shaking. Baekhyun was jumping from bed to bed, screaming. She sent Baekdom to his room and took Baekhyun by the hand and drove him to her garden. 

Grandmother's garden was a forbidden place to step for children, it existed only to look at. So when Baekhyun had the privilege to touch the pretty pink flowers on the corners, his eyes lighted up even more. His grandmother thought that gardening would exhaust little Baekhyun. Well, it did, but it also stole his heart.

 

21 year's old Baekhyun's biggest dream was to live in a house with a garden. Yesterday he unpacked the last box and today was the day. Sweet Saturday morning, with good weather. His only goal was to plant a tree. 

Even if flowers are pretty, Baekhyun's true weakness are the trees. The fact that they grow to be old, that they bear fruits and that you can hear their leafs when the wind is blowing, are some of the many things that he likes about them. He knows that plants are _weird._ He always had the feeling that they can hear him, but instead of feeling violated he preferred to think them as friends. And talk to them. Of course he never tells that to anyone. 

The lucky tree that he purchased yesterday, happened to be a small lemon tree that he hopes will give him a lot of lemonades to drink.

“How should I name you?" Baekhyun frowned and crossed his arms. “Oh, you are a…Pip. Pip is a nice name for you, now wait, I have to dig a hole in the ground and put you in."

 

Digging was never his forte but he managed. So when he hit something hard in the ground he froze in place.

_Please don’t be a body, please don’t be a body, I fucking knew this house was weird, please be a rock…_

It’s a box.

Baekhyun is staring at it and then at Pip, like he's asking for answers from the tree. Pip looks like he doesn’t have a clue too, so Baekhyun is bending and taking the dirty box in his hands and now he can see that it’s a heavy red box that has something inside. 

“Wait here” he told Pip and went inside his home.

 

Clearing the box from the dirt and rust was no easy job but if finally stood in the middle of the kitchen table, opened with his contents on full view. Baekhyun is frowning. He clearly didn’t expect to find porn magazines in it. Two gay porn magazines from 20 years ago, to be specific. He should never have opened the box.

“Oh god, oh god, there was a pervert in this house” he murmured and then laughed loudly, because who was he to judge? He picked up one and opened it to a random page, thinking that _this vintage thing is waaay better than modern gay magazines._ But there were more things to this box.

Under the magazines were some toys; a small green soldier, some kind of game-cards with weird creatures and a miniature red race car. Under those there was a big old brown notebook.

Baekhyun didn’t hesitate and grabbed it immediately. The texture was rough on his fingers and the smell of old paper and ink hit his nose. Opening the yellowed pages, some pictures immediately fell from it, making him startled. He quickly flipped them over.

There was a small kid with short black hair, intense eyes and weird looking lips that formed a pout. All the pictures included the kid and some of them a young pretty woman who must have been his mother. Baekhyun smiled at the memento and flipped through the notebook pages.

He didn’t expect it to be a diary. Well, such a _personal_ diary at least. It’s obvious it belonged to a teenager who in the beginning whines that he has to write in Korean to practice them. Some things are in Chinese, so he assumes this was a Chinese boy living here in Korea with his mother. It doesn’t seem that there is a father in the picture.

Baekhyun was aware that he shouldn’t read the diary, because… it’s a diary and diaries are not supposed to be read by strangers. He puts it down. He sighs. Baekhyun had long realised that he discovered by accident someone’s time capsule and it feels like too much of a weight to carry. Maybe it was time to finally plant Pip.

 

Night came and Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking about the diary.

“I should not” he told himself.

“Who will know?” he said after a minute of endless shuffling the sheets of his bed.

He grabbed the diary which was coincidentally in his nightstand and opened the lights.

 

The teen was angsty, that’s sure. He worked two jobs while going to school to support his mother. His mother worked hard too as a journalist, but she was not getting paid well because she was Chinese. His classmates avoided him because he was scary looking and tall and Baekhyun wondered how he looked because all he saw was baby photos. The boy liked basketball and had the tendency to draw weird looking animals and thinking they were amazing. Baekhyun disagreed.

It got darker and darker. The boy wanted to go to medical school but he had to study hard and make money at the same time. His mom was sick. And there was this boy, a Chinese boy too, named Yixing that the boy looked like he had a crush on. Yixing was kind of short, had a kind smile, sleeped in class and forgot things. The boy described them as good things and proceeded to write how Yixing came to his basketball games, how he played the guitar and sang like an angel and how one day he dared to kiss him shyly in the lips. Baekhyun felt his cheeks hurt because he smiled too much. But he lost that smile as the boy realized he liked other boys-no shit Sherlock- and how he was going to admit that to this mother or to the society who judged him for being Chinese? Chinese and gay was too difficult for him. And Yixing seemed to have stopped talking to him and his mother got sicker and he got fired from one of his jobs because of his racist boss and…there is no more in the journal.

Baekhyun widened his eyes.

“No…No! Come on, finish what you started! What happened between you and Yixing? And your mother? Is she okay, she had cancer! No!” Baekhyun felt like his favourite show was cancelled without solving the mystery. Only that this wasn’t a show. It was real life and it made it a hundred times worse.   

 

He couldn’t concentrate on anything. All he could think about was the time capsule. He  _needed_ to know what happened. And he knew that life is no fairy tale and that this probably ended bad, but  _he needed to know._

“Excuse me, is there anybody who lives here for at least 20 years?” he asks his lovely but creepy neighbour the next day. The old lady smiled at him and Baekhyun tried to smile back convincingly.

“I live here all my life, what do you want dear?”

“Oh, you do?” He sounded more excited than he should have been. “Do you remember a Chinese family, a woman and a boy, living in my house?”

The woman nodded, her expression changing imediately and Baekhyun feels like jumping from his happiness, but the lack of answer made him hold his ground.

“Yes, indeed they lived here for almost 10 years, but they left when the mother got sick. Such a terrible sickness…” she told with a sad expression. “They had to sell the house to cover for her expenses and they sold it to your aunt. They got lucky, your aunt gave them more than they could ever hope for and it was so easy to take advantage of them as they needed the money badly… We were all sad to see them leave, they were lovely people. But I never learned what happened to them.”

Baekhyun’s face fell off and his eyes were almost watering, but he was not going to cry about a heart-breaking time capsule of a teenager who got it bad. No, he was not.

“Do you remember their names?” he asked again and felt the urge to explain why. “I found something that belonged to the boy, and I would like to return it to him. It’s some old photographs but I imagine they must be precious to him.”

The old lady nodded “Yes, yes, it was Wu Yifan, I think. It’s better to look for him, who knows if his mother survived her illness. I hope he’s been good, if you find him, tell him I say hello”

“Wu Yifan” Baekhyun repeats and smiled at her “Yes, thank you, I will!”

Baekhyun didn’t have an idea where to start from. Where should he ask for Wu Yifan? To the embassy? Which brought him to the realization that Yifan might not live in Korea anymore too. Google, he should just google him first.

“Wu Yifan, Wu Yifan, where are you Wu Yifan?”

_Wu Yifan M.D. anesthesiologist._

“Found you!” Baekhyun yelled. “Oh my god, I hope it is you, you became a doctor, I knew you could make it, I am so proud of you!” he exclaimed as he hugged himself and turned around his chair tree times.

Clicking the article he discovers that he is working in Seoul. Perfect, this is perfect.

 

The next day having no classes, he picks up his box and goes straight to the hospital. Which kind of made him nervous, because what was he supposed to say? Sorry that I found your porn magazines and read your extremely private diary? Here they are, can you please tell me what happened to your mother and to Yixing? It sounded kind of bad to him.

Baekhyun took a deep breath and headed to the reception where a pretty girl sat and took notes about something in an obnoxiously pink notebook.

“Excuse me” he said and his voice was so high-pitched that he hisses inside his head. “I am looking for a doctor, where can I get information?”

The girl took her eyes from the paper in front of her and smiled at him. “Maybe I can answer, who are you looking for?”

“I don’t know if he still works here, its doctor Wu Yifan, I think he is an anesthesiologist?”

“Oh, Mr.Wu? Yes he works here, what do you want him for? Anesthesiologists usually work with a team, are you sure you want to see him specifically?”

Baekhyun shallowed as he tried to think of what to say “Yes, is he available right now? It’s kind of personal…”

The girl looked at him like she wanted to ask more, but she eventually didn’t “Just a moment…” she got her phone and connected to a line. She talked about a minute when she finally hanged it up. “Sorry he is in surgery and in a big one I am afraid. It’s going to last at least nine hours”

Baekhyun tried not to show his disappointment. He was mentally ready for this meeting and now that he realized that he would not see Yifan, he sighed loudly. “Do you know when I can talk to him?”

“Not, really” she scratched her head “it depends on the surgeries and you can never be sure...”Baekhyun now shows his disappointment. “But I can give you his number.”

“What?” Baekhyun widened his eyes “But are you allowed to?”

“Well he also does acupuncture and we are allowed to give his number to possible clients. But please don’t tell him I gave it to you just like that, I can get in trouble for this. You are not a stalker are you?”

Baekhyun laughed. “No I am not, thank you so much! I just need to give him back something, but I didn’t know where to find him.”

“Oh that’s cute” she smiled “Wish you luck!”

Baekhyun went home with a grin and a phone number in his pocket, folded in a small pink paper.

 

“Hello?” a deep voice answered him.

“Hello, my name is Baekhyun, I got your number from the hospital you work in, I want to have an appointment with you” Baekhyun hated the sound of his voice in that moment.

“For acupuncture?” Dr.Wu asked.

“Yes?” Baekhyun answered.

“Uhm ok, the first meeting should be informational and without charge. But please bear with me if I call you and cancel it for another time, my job doesn’t have a steady schedule.”

“I understand” Baekhyun replied and hated the fact that he was going to consume this person’s precious time. But he honestly believed that what he was going to give him made up for it. You don’t receive a token from the past every day. Baekhyun just hoped this was the Wu Yifan he needed and not a synonym or he was going to be so humiliated.

“This Friday at six then? Is this ok?”

“Yes, it’s fine.”

“I will send you the address by then, is this your phone number?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Baekhyun was standing outside of a big apartment complex. Wu Yifan surely made a lot of money if he could afford this. Outside of the apartment there was a sign showing that there was a doctor office inside, so he knew he was standing in front of the correct door.

He could feel his hands sweating and he took a deep breath. “I can do this, I am no creep, I am just curious.”

He rang the bell.

And doctor Wu answered.

_ Oh. _

The man in front of him was definitely _his_ Wu Yifan. The resemblance to the small boy in the pictures was undoubted. He grew up fine. Way too fine to say the truth.

Baekhyun looked at him from head to toe. He was very tall, he understood now why he was good at basketball, his hands were enormous, and his face was a mixture of manly and cute. His hair was bleached, but it suited him. He was definitely handsome, like model handsome. Baekhyun knew that he would be in his mid-thirties, but he didn’t expect to find someone that good looking. Who passed him almost fifteen years, he reminded himself as he felt himself blush. When he dared to look the man in the eye, Yifan had an eyebrow raised. He could definitely pull a successful bitch face too.

“Uhmm… I am Baekhyun, we have an appointment?” damn his high-pitched nervous voice!

“Oh yes, come in. My office is in my house, you don’t have a problem with that?”

“Oh no, no problem” Actually this was even better than he hoped for. They could talk in peace there.

Yifan gave him a smile, which was kind of gummy and Baekhyun felt some butterflies in his stomach and he knew he was in trouble. The man could be married or be in a relationship or something, and the most important, the age gap! He couldn’t fall in love with an old man!

He steped into the apartment. It looked like a bachelor’s apartment and Baekhyun really tried not to feel happy about that, but failed miserably. He followed Yifan into what seemed to be his office.

Inside the office there was a desk with two chairs on each side and a medical bed. Baekhyun hated medical beds.  The decoration was too professional for his taste too, but overall the office was warm and relaxing. Yifan sat on one chair and Baekhyun mimicked him.

“So how old are you?” he asked Baekhyun trying to break the ice.

Baekhyun cleared his throat “Twenty-one.”

Yifan grined “You seem younger to say the truth, do you study anything?”

“Yes, I am in the third year of Biology.”

“Biology huh? I liked Biology a lot” the man said and Baekhyun has the urge to say that Biology likes him back too, but he swallowed the comeback.

“Yes, I like it too…”

Yifan smiled “So why are you here? Do you have a problem with something? Stress? Trying to give up smoking?...”

“Actually…” Baekhyun interrupted him. “I am sorry for taking your time, but I am not here for acupuncture” he paused. Yifan frowned and dropped his back to the chair. “I live in your previous house” Baekhyun was now sure his cheeks werenas red as a tomato because he could feel them burning.

“My previous house?”

“Yes, the one with the garden… I got it from my aunt who passed away last year. A few days ago I planted a tree and found something” He stopped talking and looked at the man who seemed almost confused, trying to figure out where this was heading. Baekhyun raised the bag he carried and gave it to Yifan.

Yifan took the plastic bag and for a moment he hesitated to open it. When he did, Baekhyun could almost see his eyes popping out and he heard him gasp for a moment. “This…” The red box was now on the table and Yifan didn’t touch it, like he was afraid.

“I am sorry that I opened it” Baekhyun was quick to say. “And I am sorry that got an appointment for this, I just thought you might want it back.”

“Yes” Yifan’s voice was hardly loud enough to be heard.

“Sorry” Baekhyun repeated.

“Don’t be” Yifan said this time more loudly and looked at him and Baekhyun could see that his eyes were teary. “I…I can’t believe this…I had forgotten about it…”

Baekhyun gave him a small smile. He came here for answers, but seeing Yifan so moved by the box made him realise that this was enough. “I am glad that I gave it back to you”

“How can I thank you?” Yifan opened the box and the first thing he sees are the porn magazines. It’s the first time Baekhyun sees him blushing and he admitted that even though this is an old man, he looked cute. “Uhmm, this is awkward” Yifan laughed and closed the box instantly. “I…how can I thank you again?”

“Dinner would be nice.”

Yifan seems shocked, but not more shocked than when he opened the box. “Say what again?”

“Uhh…Diner?” Baekhyun decided to be straightforward.

“Kid, I am twice you age”

“No you are not. And I know that. And I don’t care.” Great he couldn’t sound more childish. He saw Yifan raising his eyebrows and there it was the bitch face again. “You asked me for what you can do for me!”

“I didn’t expect that to say the truth.”

“Well it’s what I want.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“I know…you…kinda.”

It took some seconds for Yifan to realise what he just heard and he looked at Baekhyun, then at the box, then back at Baekhyun. “You didn’t.”

Baekhyun felt humiliated. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “I am sorry, I know it was wrong but I was just curious”

“A diary is a very personal thing.”

“I know, but I didn’t expect to read something like that, or to be able to return it to the owner! I am truly sorry.”

Yifan stared at him for a minute or two. “Thank you for bringing this back to me.”

Baekhyun didn’t know if he should continue the conversation or not. Clearly they would not have dinner together.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead”

“What happened to your mother?”

Yifan stayed motionless at the question and his eyes got darker.

“I am sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that” Baekhyun said and sat up “I am going…”

“Wait.”

Baekhyun’s breath stopped and he sat back in the chair.

“You are curious about what happened to me? Like it’s a story to just read?”

He could feel the misunderstanding coming.

“Oh no, of course I am curious, but I mean no disrespect” he paused and tried to think what to say next “It was just sad reading your journal, you had a difficult childhood and teenage years and one day you just stopped writing. Isn’t it natural to want to know what happened to you? It’s really not just a story, it’s your life which makes it hundreds of times worse not to know if you made it or not. It’s not fiction, that’s why I want to know”

Yifan was silent but he eventually nodded. “My mother died two years after we left. We went to Canada for treatment, but after a while she couldn’t make it, the medicine of the time regarding leukaemia wasn’t much evolved too”

Baekhyun felt a knot on his throat. “I am sorry”

“Yea, it was difficult. But I made it through it.  I studied hard and passed in medical school and now here I am.”

“And Yixing?”

Yifan smiled. “Yixing is now a guitar teacher and a very dear friend.”

Baekhyun didn’t know if he felt happy or not. “Are you together?”

“Oh no, we lost contact when I left for Canada and years later we met again by luck. But he was already in a relationship and I eventually got over my crush. Young love doesn’t last long.”

Baekhyun felt like the comment was aimed to him but he shrugged it off. “Is he happy now?”

“Such interest about Yixing” Yifan laughed “Yes he is and actually he is still with the person he was when I reunited with him. They are very happy and they just managed to adopt a kid, I still don’t know how they made it.”

“A kid, wow.” There is a warm feeling inside him now and wants to learn more. “Is it a boy or a girl?”

“A girl and I am her godfather” and there was obvious pride in his voice.

“And you? Did you find someone?”

Yifan didn’t answer for a while and Baekhyun thought he overdid it and was ready to apologize but Yifan stopped him.

“No I don’t. Nothing really lasted.”

“Oh”

“You should probably go now”

“I…” Baekhyun wasn’t ready to leave yet and not see him ever again “What about the dinner?” Yifan just stared at him “I really like you” Baekhyun said with a trembling voice, not knowing where he found the courage to say that. This was a now or never situation and he tried to take his most fierce look.

“I don’t think this is a good idea Baekhyun.”

“Why not?”

 

They met inside the fancy restaurant Yifan picked for them and Baekhyun felt a little out of his waters. He was dressed the best he could, knowing that he had to impress a guy in his mid-thirties and not twenty year olds who just want to get drunk and make out. So he avoided using too much eyeliner.

Yifan looked at him impressed. “You look nice.”

_Nice?_ “Thanks. You too.” Baekhyun sat in his chair.

“I already ordered, you don’t mind?”

“No, not at all.”

“You don’t have any allergies?”

“No.”

“Good” Yifan gave him his gummy smile again and Baekhyun felt like the man in front of him knew well how to bake him like a cookie. Or burn him, whatever.

“How was school?” great, he wanted to make him feel like a kid.

“University was good, today we opened frogs. Again.”

Yifan laughed “I did those lessons too, it wasn’t bad, even though it was gross at the beginning.”

“Yea, I feel bad for them, today one of them woke up while we had it opened and that was weird. Poor thing…”

Yifan looked a bit freaked out. "It woke up while it was opened? My god, don't you have specialists for giving them anaesthetic?"

"We are low on our budget so post graduate students do it... I think they got in trouble about it."

Yifan nodded. “So what do you want to do after you finish your studies?”

“I want to work with plants. I like plants. But I also like chemistry a lot, so maybe I will end up in the pharmaceutical department.”

“That’s cool.”

“Yes.”

“What about hobbies?”

Baekhyun thought about it for a second. “I like to cook and taking care of my garden” he saw Yifan smiling and he suddenly felt so embarrassed “That sounded wrong didn’t it… cooking and gardening, oh my god, what am I even saying…” He hid his face with his hands. Yifan noted that Baekhyun had very nice hands.

“No, no, I didn’t made fun of you, it’s just that I am terrible at both things” he tried to save the younger from the embarrassment. “I can’t cook to save my life; I spend most of my money on take-out”

Baekhyun wanted to tell him that he could cook for him one day, but he swallowed it. It’s too soon to make declarations about that.

“So what are your hobbies?”

“I still play basketball” he replies. “I like puzzles. Oh and I draw”

Baekhyun almost spitted his drink and drowned in it. “You draw? Like those things you used to draw in your…” he laughed really loudly.

Yifan just stared at him, but he could see that he was not mad, there was amusement in his eyes. “I’m good at drawing.”

“Yea, right.”

They both laughed.

 

Baekhyun and Yifan had a very good time. They didn’t realise how time had passed and when they did, had to head home because they both worked the next day. Yifan proposed to drive him to his house and Baekhyun accepted not because he didn't want to waste money on a cab but because why lose the opportunity to be with Yifan? When they finally arrive, he could see that the older wanted to see the house again. While he sat in the passenger’s sit, Baekhyun wondered if he should invite him in. It’s not like he could be misunderstood, it’s Yifan’s previous house where he lived his childhood. In a moment of bravery he managed to talk.

“Do you want to come in?”

Yifan looked surprised. “Come in? Baekhyun, I don’t think…”

“Oh come on, it was your house, come have a look, I swear I am not having other things in mind.”

Yifan thought about it for a while but eventually he agreed with a smile which made Baekhyun so _so happy_.

 

“It’s so much different.”

“It’s been 20 years. And I changed my aunt’s decoration.”

“I am sure you did” Yifan just stood there like he was afraid to move. It felt like he was in the middle of a dream, afraid that if he touched anything it would dissolve to ash.

“Do you want to see the garden?” Baekhyun asked politely. Yifan nodded and followed him. Baekhyun opened the lights and revealed his garden proudly. There were all kinds of trees and so many flowers which were closed in the moment, but either way, the garden was breath-taking.

“Wow, Baekhyun you are good at this” Yifan admitted.

Baekhyun smiled “I know…I mean thank you!” he heard the other man laugh and he blushed.

“I buried my box right where the lemon tree is.”

“Yes I found it when I planted Pip.”

“Pip?”

“The lemon tree.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t know how he was found in this situation. Or maybe he did. Just when Yifan opened the door to leave the house, he pointed out the marks on the wood surface of the door which was where his mother took his height every month. Baekhyun felt fuzzy inside as he realised how important this must have been for Yifan and in a whim, he got on his toes and planted a small innocent kiss in his lips. Yifan was surprised but he eventually smiled and said his goodnight. Baekhyun felt like he was in love and he slid down the wooden door.

 

They got out again and again and Baekhyun invited Yifan in his house every time. When they end up kissing more passionately than the previous times, it’s obvious where this is going. Yifan manhandled him into the bedroom and for a moment Baekhyun wondered how he knows where the bedroom was but he soon remembered why.

 

It’s almost too sweet, the way he kissed him –as if he was too fragile, but Baekhyun wanted more. He unbuttons Yifan’s shirt with trembling fingers and the other man helps him get rid of his. He could feel his cheeks burning again and something else down in his stomach, making him moan when the taller man connected their parts together. Yifan pushed him towards the bed and hovered over him as he helped him remove the remaining clothes. Baekhyun was comfortable in his own skin, but still felt a little embarrassed about his nakedness. There was a smirk on Yifan’s swollen lips, as he dropped to his knees, massaging his lover’s lower stomach and thighs.

“Are you ok with this?” his voice was deeper than usual and Baekhyun shivered under his touch. A moan escapes him and he declared that yes he was okay with this.

“Good” Yifan smirked and went right to his hard member, stroking it from base to tip with confidence as Baekhyun tangled his fingers in his lover’s hair to urge him to continue what he was doing.

“Condom?” he asked.

“Right drawer” he answered panting with closed eyes and he heard Yifan opening the furniture, messing with the contents and fishing out a package of condoms and lube. He could hear Yifan tearing one and before he knows it he felt one rolling down his member. He opened his eyes surprised and saw Yifan bending as his mouth hovered a little. They made eye contact and just then Yifan smirked and gave a lick to the crown teasing and right after taking the rest of it in his mouth.

It’s a long time since Baekhyun received a blowjob and he was worked up in no time. “Yifan” he moaned “I will not…last long…” Yifan stopped and Baekhyun whined until he could see the older man coating his fingers with lube and right after a finger intruded gently. Yifan kissed him again and his moan was lost just like that. Baekhyun was stretched open little by little and by the time three fingers were inside him, he was a hot mess under Yifan, moaning his name and pleading for more.

Yifan put a condom and asked again if the younger was ready. Baekhyun could only whine in frustration and wiggle his hips in anticipation.

“Fuck me. Hard”

Those three words were enough for Yifan who instantly buried himself into his lover, moving slowly in the beginning, knowing that it must be uncomfortable. After a while Baekhyun’s hands found his biceps and urged him to start moving as he moved his hips in a steady rhythm, fucking himself.

Yifan groaned and set up a pace which got quicker and quicker by the second, moans emitting by both of them and skin slapping against skin in a sinful melody. Baekhyun’s legs were wrapped around Yifan’s waist and he arched as Yifan hit his sweet spot deep inside him again and again and he knew he was too vocal, but this was the best experience of his life and Yifan makes him melt with every move, knowing exactly how to please him, kissing him deeply in the lips or in his overly sensitive neck.

Suddenly a hand is around his erection, pumping him to his orgasm and Baekhyun moaned Yifan’s name again and again until he was spent inside the condom. Yifan came soon after him, falling at him with just the right amount of weight so as not to crush him and cuddle him comfortably. They looked at each other and smiled.

“Wow” Baekhyun admitted.

“Wow indeed” his lover agreed and kissed him again, this time sweetly.

They cuddled for the rest of the day and maybe they did not only cuddle. Yifan eventually had to leave for the hospital with the promise that he would come again the next day. Baekhyun smiled as he waved goodbye and they both knew that this is going to last. Baekhyun might have seen into sixteen years old Yifan’s soul, but he managed to do it again and this time it’s mutual.

 

A year after and Baekhyun proposed to move together in his house. Yifan was reluctant but he finally agrees and sadly Baekhyun can’t talk to his plants openly anymore, but he makes an exception when Pip gives his first lemons. Yifan then claims that he knew that Baekhyun has the habit to talk to his plants and Baekhyun denies it. Yifan says that he founds it adorable even though the truth is that he founds it a little creepy and pecks Baekhyun’s nose while his boyfriend as red as a tomato. All is good.

**Author's Note:**

> I would much appreciate it if you share your thoughts with me! Thank you for reading!


End file.
